


Time Will Tell

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #481: Time.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Character death (not Harry or Severus), angst.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> None. Poke me if you spot anything.</p>
<p><b>A/N:</b> My muse sort of came back and she's in a weird mood...</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #481: Time.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Character death (not Harry or Severus), angst.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None. Poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **A/N:** My muse sort of came back and she's in a weird mood...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Time Will Tell

~

“Severus, it’s time.” Severus bowed his head as Harry clasped his shoulder. “They need to take her now.” 

Nodding, Severus released his mother’s hand, allowing Harry to draw him outside so the funeral wizards could do their work. “At least she’s at peace now,” he whispered. “I just wish--”

Kissing him, Harry slid an arm around his waist. “All those potions you brewed for her gave her more time than any of the healers predicted.” 

“I know.” Severus sighed. “Still--”

As Severus shivered, Harry simply held him, and, later that night, Severus even managed to sleep, cradled in Harry’s arms.

~

“Hello, Eileen.” 

Eileen spun, blinking when she saw Lily Evans sitting at a table set for tea. Eileen narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing here?” she sniffed. “And who gave you the right to call me by my given name?” 

Lily smiled. “I’ve been waiting for you, and as for the other--” Her smile deepened. “I think it’s time, don’t you? Especially given what our sons mean to each other.”

Eileen felt herself flushing. “You mean you approve?” she snapped, sitting down across from Lily.

Lily smiled serenely as she poured. “It’s difficult to not approve of true love.” 

~


End file.
